


Distracted

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Humanstuck, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy, as usual, seems too busy to give her girlfriend the attention she wants. Kanaya determines to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> i got a request on my tumblr for a kanaya/roxy fic so here we go <3 it's my first time writing either of these characters so excuse any ooc-ness please <33

Kanaya shifted with a quiet sigh, glancing across the parlour with a small, amused smile. Her girlfriend was perched at her computer, pale pinkish eyes glazed with the blue glow of the computer screen as line after line of code appeared. There was a half empty martini beside her, though the Virgo knew she’d have barely touched it. After all, when she got this involved in her work, she tended to be rather...well, impossible to distract. 

Of course, the Virgo was also determined to get herself some attention. She wore a long linen skirt and pajama top, a rather modest ensemble that masked the jade green lingerie beneath. She had bought it earlier that day--after all, it was Roxy’s birthday in a few days, and the apartment was warm and set with the romantic amber glow of candles. Kanaya set down her tea and novel gently on the coffee table, then smiled to herself.

tic tic tic tic tic tic tic 

The keyboard sounded a little bit like gunfire with how loudly and quickly Roxy was typing; oh yes, this would be a challenge, Kanaya knew. But she certainly wasn’t known to ever turn down a challenge when it came to making her beloved girlfriend happy. 

“I’ll be right back, dear,” she told her, and Roxy made a soft, noncommittal noise in response, just nodding her head. As Kanaya passed, she found herself smirking a little bit at how urgent the other seemed--whatever she was doing was probably important, even though she honestly wasn’t sure the coding was even for. 

Of course, Kanaya didn’t go far. She took off her clothing in the kitchen; an easy task, considering how light and versatile her pajamas were. This left her in her lacy bra and panties, the jade colour a beautiful compliment to her smooth Iranian skin. She fluffed up her hair a little bit more and removed a few items from beneath the bathroom sink, then returned to the living room quite casually. Roxy, once more, didn’t notice. Not even a glance fell in her girlfriend’s direction. 

“Roxy,” said Kanaya, in a sweet, honey-dripping sort of voice. She placed her items down on the glass coffee table, then walked up behind her, placing her soft, smooth hands on the other woman’s bare shoulders. Her hands were rather cool, but they would be warmed up soon, no doubt, and they slid down her biceps slowly. 

“That feels nice babe,” Roxy said softly, relaxing slightly into the touch. The Virgo saw her girlfriend’s lips curve in a little smile, her shoulders relaxing underneath the touch. It seemed that her shoulders would really start to hurt after a while, especially sitting at her computer and all for so many hours a day. 

“Does it? Oh, that’s good,” Kanaya replied with a smile, then leaned down a tad to nuzzle against the underside of Roxy’s jaw. She rubbed her nose against her neck lightly, bending herself forward to press a few sweet, gentle kisses to the tender flesh that met her mouth.

“Are you tryna distract me?” Roxy giggled, and finally turned her head a little bit. She was already shivery from the neck kisses, and felt her face heat up just a tad upon seeing Kanaya in her undergarments. “That’s some new stuff, yeesh. Did you go shoppin’ without me?” 

“Only to surprise you darling,” Kanaya replied, moving to sit down in Roxy’s lap. The other girl giggled more and put her hands upon her shoulders. 

“I’m wooorrrkin’, can we do this laaaater?” she giggled to her, leaning up and kissing her.

“Perhaps we could do both,” the Virgo suggested with a little bit of a smile, refusing to relinquish her grasp. Roxy grinned at her a tad, especially when their hips started to push together, rocking just slightly with the help of the flexible office chair. 

“You knoow I’m not gonna get anything done if you’re doin’ that,” Roxy said, and Kanaya nodded proudly. 

“You’ve been doin’ that all day, it’s time for a break,” she replied, sliding off of Roxy’s lap. She turned her chair around sweetly, making sure to take long, slow strides, smiling down at her broadly. “Besides, I bought you a few more presents today that I thought you’d perhaps like to see. You may find that they make it a little bit easier to pay attention to me.” 

“Omg Kanaya, it’s not hard to pay attention t’ you, I’m jus--oh. Oh ohhhohohoho eeeee,” Roxy immediately squealed in delight, bouncing in her chair when her girlfriend lifted a pair of tacky, pink fuzzy handcuffs off the coffee table. 

“Now will you play nice?” Kanaya laughed, trying to sound sultry but unable to remain serious with the way that Roxy bounced. 

“Oooooh, yeah, please arrest me,” Roxy giggled back, holding her wrists out eagerly. Kanaya slid a cuff around one arm and immediately, but gently, pulled Roxy’s arm behind the chair, cuffing her wrists around one of the chair supports so that she would be properly bound. “Y’know suddenly I don’t even remember what I was doin’.” 

“You don’t?” Kanaya smirked back, pulling the chair away from the computer. 

“Nooopee. Weeee, hehehe this is really fun,” Roxy said, looking up and grinning. “Kiss me baby.” 

Kanaya did as asked, pressing a heated kiss to Roxy’s mouth and immediately biting softly on her lower lip. Her girlfriend’s childish, playful little demeanor was immediately replaced with slight desperation, proven by the surprised little whimper that escaped between her lips.

“Now, will you be a good girl?” 

“Yuh huh, you bet,” Roxy agreed softly, her eyes wide and staring and eager. 

Kanaya nodded, apparently appeased as she knelt down in front of the chair, working to tug down her girlfriend’s skirt. There was a moment of helpless giggling when Roxy had to lift her hips and butt up off the chair so they could actually get off her skirt, which slipped to the floor shortly after. The Virgo’s fingers curled into the sides of her panties and tugged them down next, leaving them around her ankles. Her heat was already slightly wet and a tad swollen merely from the arousal of having her hands cuffed. 

The next step was to carefully lean her chair against the wall, ensuring that there would be no room for her to start squirming and rolling the chair. The carpet in the living room was a soft white shag anyways, so it made it difficult for the wheels to go anywhere or slip, but it seemed to add to Roxy’s arousal to be entirely helpless. Or, at least, feel like it. Truth be told, if there was even a moment when Kanaya thought the other was the slightest bit frightened, she’d stop immediately. 

But that wasn’t the case. So, without anymore hesitation, she lifted up Roxy’s legs by the backs of her knees, letting them rest heavily over her shoulders and using this position to angle her hips upwards far enough that her sex was entire exposed and vulnerable. 

Kanaya, eager to continue, leaned forward, pressing a soft, slow kiss to her warmth; one that made Roxy’s breath immediately hitch. She spreads her legs further and leans her hips forward pleadingly, making a few soft whines as Kanaya lapped at her heat, sucking gently and pushing her tongue inside of her. Her elder sister had pierced her tongue when she was sixteen, and so she also happened to wear a small gold bulb in her mouth; one that she used to stimulate the sweet pearl of Roxy’s clit. 

“O-oh, shit, Kan,” Roxy whispered with a shudder, eyes squeezing closed as she whimpered in slight overstimulation. Her thighs were twitching then, shivering as her girlfriend suckled on the sweet, glistening folds of her warmth. There was a rattling as Roxy pulled against the handcuffs and lifted her hips with a moan, letting her head fall back with another soft, helpless groan. “Aaahhn…baby…” 

The tart, sweet flavour that met Kanaya’s lips immediately had her heart pounding, the one that reminded her just how much they both loved this. She slurped up the fluids that met her sweetly and relentlessly, teasing her lips and insides with her tongue slowly but firmly. She could feel Roxy starting to spasm and whimper, panting hard already as the golden stud rubbed along both sides of her clitorious.

Her legs were quivering then, and she dribbled sweet fluids into a small pool on the chair that would have to be cleaned up later. Roxy made a pitched whine and Kanaya glanced upwards, running a soft hand up along her inner thigh before returning her mouth back to her quivering pink lips, thrusting her tongue in and out of the tight canal and swirling it against her clit again. She genuinely loved to do this for her beloved; loved to hear those sweet, helpless whining noises that she made, taste her juices on her tongue and in the back of her throat, feel the way that she quivered against the flat of her tongue. Her mouth was somewhat sore merely from the position that she was in, but she didn’t mind one bit, as long as Roxy was enjoying herself. 

Roxy mewled suddenly, loud and helpless; a sound that would probably later earn them a noise complaint from one of the floors either above or below them. But still, that didn’t matter right then. 

“Would you like to cum now?” Kanaya asked sweetly, smiling at her and licking her own lips slowly.

“Nnhh...uh huh,” Roxy whimpered back, squeezing her eyes shut. “Please Kan oh my gosh.” 

“Of course,” she replied, meeting her eyes for a moment before leaning back down once more. She pressed a few more sweet kisses to her heat before diving back in to full speed, manipulating her lips and clit with her tongue hungrily as she felt the woman’s hips begin to spasm. Roxy took a few sharp breaths, letting out a couple desperate, “Ah! Ah! AH!”’s that honestly made it sound like she was about to sneeze---but Kanaya found it cute. She took one more sharp breath before tossing her head back with a gravelly little moan, squealing softly as she was overtaken with the electric, growing waves of orgasm.

Kanaya moaned softly against her and continued her tongue movements, though went slower and slower the more that Roxy’s pleasure began to come down. She could feel when she began to relax, letting out a slow, shaky, whimpering breath. Her head lolled forward, blonde curls sliding over her shoulders in messy, tumbling waves.

“Wow…” she whispered. “I-I mean if ya wanted me to get off the computer you could’a just asked.” She giggled and smiled at her, and Kanaya outright laughed, grinning wide and shaking her head. 

“Right,” she replied, and rose to her feet. She gently eased the chair off the wall and unclasped the cuffs from Roxy’s wrists, then walked her over to sit down on the loveseat. Her legs were obviously still rather shaky, so Kanaya made sure to let her support her weight on her as she needed. Once they were safely seated, they reclined, giggling together softly.

“That was great,” Roxy said, eyes sparkling as she pressed a kiss to Kanaya’s mouth. “So what’daya think? Your turn?” 

Kanaya chuckled softly, brushing the hair out of the girl’s eyes. “We should probably wait until you’ve caught your breath again, dear.” She kissed her head and smiled wide, and nuzzled against her temple sweetly. 

“Okay.” Roxy yawned and draped her arms over her shoulders. “I love you Kan.” 

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
